Der Kreis schließt sich
by Layhla
Summary: Daniel kehrt als totgeglaubter zurück...


Der Kreis schließt sich

Hiermit verabschieden wir einen Freund, Vertrauten und Teamkameraden.

Doktor Jackson war ein vorbildliches und unersetzbares Mitglied von Sg-1. Ein hervor-

Ragender Wissenschaftler. Seiner Kompetenz ist es zu verdanken, dass das Stargate

geöffnet werden konnte…

Worte, alles nur leere Worte. Er ist tot. Was soll das alles noch.

Es reißt nur Wunden auf. Die versiegen sollen.

O'Neills starrer Blick war auf das Stargate gerichtet. Hätte er Carter angeschaut,

die leise neben ihm weinte, hätte er sich wohl selbst vergessen.

Verdammte Scheiße. Warum. Die Frage stellte er sich seit Minuten. Gewöhnlich.

Alles wie im Film. Der Sarg mit der Heimatsflagge. Soldaten die stramm standen.

Was wollte er überhaupt noch hier. Zu Ehren Jacksons.

Ja, zu Ehren eines Mannes, den er zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte. Und von denen gab es nicht viele.

Man, wann kommt der General mal zum Ende.

Alle sind da. Frasier, die SG-Teams. Ja, Jackson war beliebt. Gewesen zumindest.

Vor allem auf dem Krankenflügel.

Ich grinse schief. Dann fällt mein Blick auf Teal'c. Sogar er scheint den Tränen nahe zu sein. Ein Jaffa, deren erstes Gebot lautet. Niemals Emotionen zu zeigen.

Am liebsten würde ich schreien, brüllen…Dich, am liebsten möchte ich dich zusammenscheißen. Was das soll, warum du es dir so verdammt einfach gemacht hast.

So zu verschwinden. Aus meinem Leben.

Gestern Nacht bin ich an deinem Büro vorbei gegangen. Aus alter Gewohntheit vielleicht.

Weil du noch wach bist, um diese Zeit.

Doch da war niemand. Kein schwaches Licht.

Kein Wissenschaftler, der auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen ist.

Keine leere Kaffeetasse neben sich. Und davon hattest du viele.

Einfach nur ein leerer Platz. Keine Präsenz.

Wie sehr habe ich mir indem Moment gewünscht, das du zur Tür hereinkommst.

Hei Jack. Was machst du hier.

Und ich würde sagen, dass ich Licht gesehen habe.

Ich würde meine Sorge unterdrücken.

Doch du würdest mich durchschauen.

Dann ginge es in die Kantine.

Das übliche Programm.

Zuwenig Schlaf.

Doch du bist nicht da,

einfach nicht mehr da….

Eine Hand auf der Schulter riss O'Neill aus den Gedankengängen.

Was gibt's Carter.

Seine Augen treffen ihre. Und was er sieht tut weh.

Sir, sie nickt leicht mit dem Kopf.

Ihre Rede.

Ok.

Der lange Gang. Ein Abschied. Morgen wird seine Wohnung ausgeräumt.

Jack schaut in die Menge, und die sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Als ob sie auf ein Wunder hofften.

Auf eine Veränderung, die er bewirken soll.

Doch das Wunder ist vor 4 Tagen verschwunden.

Im Sarg liegt nicht mal eine verdammte Leiche.

Mit den Händen umklammerte er das Podium. Normalerweise hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten vor Menschen zu sprechen. Doch das ist seine Familie. Und er ist ein Versager.

Ja, er hat ihn nicht retten können.

Er ist ein beschissener Verlierer.

Klar, die eine Schlacht.

Die hatte er gewonnen. Mit vielen Verlusten. Doch den Krieg.

Verloren.

Seine Fingerknöchel wechseln von weiß zu rot. Er spürt das Holz auf den Handflächen.

Dann fängt Jack an. Wie und was, weiß er nicht mehr.

Seine Gedanken weit weg. Nur noch einen Wunsch, sich wenigstens verabschieden zu können.

Nur noch einmal.

Beep, Beep, Beep….

Der rote Alarm.

Stargateaktivierung von außen, Sir.

Der Saal, wie in Trance, erwacht in ein reges Treiben.

Was ist da los.

Alle Sicherheitsteams in den Stargateraum.

Iris schließen….

Sir, es ist ein SG-1 Code.

Jack kann seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

Daniel, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Immer wieder.

Sir, es könnte Doktor Jackson sein.

Mit seiner Meinung steht er wohl nicht ganz alleine da.

Gut, Iris öffnen.

Mit einen Klickenden Geräusch hebt sich der metallene Titanenkreis,

Jetzt fällt der Blick in ein unendliches Blau.

Es ist still. Eine klirrende Ruhe.

Und es ist gut so.

Sir, warum passiert nichts. Der Airman schaut General Hammond irritiert an.

Jacks Augenpaar ist auf den Kreis gerichtet.

Dann, plötzlich erscheint eine Gestalt.

Erst erkennt man nur Umrisse.

Doch er weiß es. Daniel.

Im nächsten Augenblick steht O'Neill vor ihm, starrt ihn an. Von allen Seiten.

Und, ihm laufen Tränen über Gesicht. Doch, wenn interessiert das schon.

Er kann es nicht glauben.

Danny….

Jack berührt erst sein Gesicht, das lächelt. Streicht ihm durch die Haare.

Dann nimmt er ihn in den Arm. Drückt ihn an sich.

Daniels Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

Der verlorene Sohn.

Hi Jack. Mehr hat auch Daniel nicht zu sagen.

Verdammt, Jackson.

Er kann nicht mehr.

Und die Zeit scheint nicht mehr weiter zu wollen.

Dieser Moment gehört nur den beiden Freunden.

Dann schiebt er ihn von sich weg. Die Hände auf seinen Schultern.

Und, was haben sie mir zu sagen Dr. Jackson.

Zum ersten mal seit Tagen lächelt er wieder.

Verdammt, Danny. Du hast sogar den Tod besiegt.

Und der Kreis schließt sich.

Ende


End file.
